


A Matter of Choice

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva's letter to Tony on their 23rd wedding anniversary. A reply of sorts to "A Love Letter." Part of the 'You Complete Me' universe.





	A Matter of Choice

A Matter of Choice

_Ziva to Tony on their 23rd wedding anniversary. 1 January 2040. A reply of sorts to "A Love Letter."_

Yakiri:

Where do I begin to tell you how much you mean to me? Many years ago, I asked you if you believed in soulmates. Even then, I knew that you and I were drawn together by a force bigger than either of us. Tony, you are the one I want to wake up next to for the rest of my days. It is really a matter of choice; and I CHOOSE you forever.

I have loved you in some way since I first met you all those years ago. The teen who came to babysit three and one half year old me captured my heart even then. In later years, every boy who showed any interest in me was compared to my memory of you. Not a one could measure up to you, for I knew even then that your soul was forever connected with mine.

When we crossed paths again at NCIS, I could feel the pull between our souls. As much as I thought that I did not want to fall in love with you, you had me from the start of our time together as adults. My heart did flip-flops when I realized that it was you, the boy of my memories and dreams, sitting at that desk in the bullpen. I could tell you felt it too.

We have been together for over thirty four years, twenty three of them married. Tony, when I think of 'home' the first thing I picture is you. You are my home. You and our family are what make the house into home, especially you. Without you, I would be drifting, a lost soul among the universe. When your soul chose mine and my soul chose yours, we became one. Together we can do anything, take on any challenge, and take this wonderful journey called life.

I love you with every part of me, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior. Ani ohevet otcha lanetzakh, Gedalya. One of the things that I love about you is that you have embraced my heritage and language. I also love how you are such a great Abba and Saba; still a big kid at heart. And that smile that you give only me? It melts me inside every time, even after all of these years. Your body, oh how I love to touch and be touched by you. Those gorgeous green eyes? I could swim in their depths forever. Every day I fall in love with you all over again; I simply cannot ever get enough of you.

Forever and always, I am yours and you are mine. זיוה

**Author's Note:**

> Gedalya is the Hebrew name closest in meaning to Anthony.


End file.
